Agnes Brown
'Agnes Brown:' '''Agnes Brown '''is the main protaganist in Mrs Brown's Boys. She is the mother of five children and a widow after the death of her husband. Agnes likes to get involved in her children's lives, like for example when her daughter-in-law, Maria, was throwing a hen party, she tried to find out where the party was so she and her best friend, Winnie could attend. Agnes's personality would be described as funny, cheery, often grumpy, and protective of her family. She mostly tends to wear a cardigan, a dress and an apron. Mrs Brown is the widow of Redser Brown, a 'drunk', the mother of: Mark, Trevor, Rory, Cathy, and Dermot. She often says she has 6 children, and she had , but he is never mentioned. She and her best friend (Winnie) love to either be in 'Foley's' or in the kitchen. She lives with her daughter, and her husband's father, Grandad. Buster.jpg Family: Mark: Mark is the eldest of Agnes Brown's children. He is the father of Agnes's first grandchild Bono, and husband to Betty. In episode two, Mark reveals to Dermot, that he cannot read or write and that was the reason he turned down a promotion in his workplace. Doing this caused an argument with his wife Betty. She threw him out and he temporarily went home to his Mammy. Cathy: Cathy is the odd one out of the family. She is Agnes Brown's only daughter, and never thought of as one of her children. She is constantly having ups and downs with boyfriends: Mick (the dick) and Thomas Clowne (it's Swiss, Mammy!) Cathy is a trainee psychologist, and has tried working with her family on many occasions, much to both the family pain, and Agnes's amusement (when it all goes wrong). Rory: Rory is the middle child of the family. He is used to spending time with his newly betrothed Deano, and together they own a flat. Rory was always the delicate son, and after much coercing from Cathy, got used to Deano licking his 99. After the entire family got annoyed with Rory's wedding, Rory and Deano eloped and got themselves married on their own, they then drove back and knocked down Mrs Brown's brand-new kitchen. Trevor: Trevor is possibly the favourite of all of her sons, Trevor is a missionary for the Catholic church, and can only return home once in a while, which deeply saddens Agnes. When he is around, he presumably thinks that he is better off on the missions, especially when Jacko gets an erection. Dermot: Dermot is the last son and is the most prominent child in series 1. During the series, he still lived with his mother and was constantly battling with his fiancé Maria over the wedding. Over the series we see Dermot mostly in his work clothes, as a cigarette, a penguin, and many other things. Bono: Bono is Agnes Bown's first grandson; he is seen from series 2 onwards. He features most prominently in series 3, when Meeark, Betty and Bono intend on moving to Australia. This deeply saddens both Bono and Agnes. The triplets: The triplets are Agnes's grandchildren and are the sons of Dermot and Maria. They are called John, George and Ringo. They are born in the last epsode of series 2. Maria: Maria is Dermot Brown's wife and possibly the favourite of her son's wives. Although her mother, Hilary, and Agnes dont get on, Maria has the courage to tell Mrs Brown first that she might be having twins, much to the delight of Mrs Brown. Spartacus: Spartacus was once the family dog, she was brought into the Brown family by Agnes's late husband, and ever since then has been a good pet. Rory named her. Betty: Betty is Mark Brown's wife and Bono's mother. She and Agnes don't always see eye to eye, but once in a while they work together. Betty is also on good terms with Maria, Cathy and Rory. Grandad: Grandad is Agnes Brown's father-in-law, and the most troublesome in her family. He used to be addicted to Viagra and chloroform. He is forever being knocked out or annoyed by Agnes. Friends: Winnie: Winnie is the extremely gullible wife of Jacko and friend of Agnes. Together they have crashed a funeral (accidentally) (series 2), chased each other as a chicken and dog (Series 3). Winnie even got tricked by Agnes to believe that the tallest mountain in the world is not Mount Everest, but the Amazon, and that Neil Armstrong was the pop star famous for the moonwalk. Buster: Buster is the loveable rogue, friend of Dermot's. Buster was hired by Agnes to re-do her kitchen (for 7,500 euros). Luckily, Mark took over. Buster has been asked by Dermot to wear many costumes including Robin (from Batman) and Barbie, in her box. Behind the scenes: Brendan O'Carroll plays the amazing Mrs Brown in all 3 series, the live plays and the movie. She has also been portrayed by Anjelica Husten, in Agnes Browne. Brendan O'Carroll also writes the scripts. Mrs Brown has won numerous awards.